


Art: Disorientation

by mekare



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nightmares, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Complementary work for feroxargentea‘s fic. Benton is plagued by nightmares about the past.





	Art: Disorientation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ferox for providing such an interesting and inspiring fic to work with. Portraying older Ben was a challenge I enjoyed a lot.


End file.
